Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a control method for a recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
At present, there are apparatuses that write image data, audio data, and so on into a recording medium such as a memory card or read out and play back data recorded into a recording medium. The reading and writing of data between an apparatus to which a recording medium is connected (a host apparatus) and the recording medium is carried out based on a clock signal generated by the host apparatus. The data to be written or read is sent/received, or a response to a command is received, after the host apparatus sends a single clock pulse of the clock signal. The clock pulse and the data, the response, or the like are thus not necessarily sent/received in perfect synchronization. For example, in the case where the host apparatus reads out data from a recording medium such as an SD memory card, there is delay, equivalent to a standardized fixed value, from when the host apparatus supplies the clock pulse to the recording medium to when the data is actually sent. Accordingly, the host apparatus obtains the data sent from the recording medium by latching the data sent from the recording medium at a timing delayed from the sending of the clock pulse by an amount equivalent to the fixed value.
Recent years have seen increases in data rates for reading and writing from and to such recording media, making it necessary to accelerate the sending of clock pulses, and it has thus become difficult to use fixed values to define amounts of delay from clock pulses for obtaining data. Meanwhile, UHS-I (Ultra High Speed-I), which is a high-speed standard for SD memory cards, defines reading out data after adjusting the timing of the data latch on a card-by-card basis, when reading out data using a high-speed clock. Adjusting the latch timing in this manner is called “tuning” (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-54715, for example).
However, tuning takes time, and data cannot be written or read during the tuning. Accordingly, if, for example, tuning is carried out while an image is being recorded in a digital camera, the speed of continuous shooting, the number of continuous shots, or the like may drop.